Bowser (2006 Series)
This article is about the 2006 character. For the 2015 version of this character, see Bowser Biography Bowser first appeared when he fought Mario on a racetrack in Epsiode 1, where he became Metal Bowser. He was defeated by the capsule containing Sonic and Shadow fell on him, breaking the metal shell he was using as Metal Bowser, and then finished off by Mario, thanks to the Cape Feather received by Luigi. While he hasn't been seen in Episode 4 (minus a short flashback sequence), it's implied that he had sent the Koopa Bros. to get the Chaos Emeralds for him, but they then decide that they will "call the shots" after their Chaos Emerald unexpectedly powers up their Tornado ability. He was not seen again until Episode 7 when Kammy reports the destruction of Yoshi's Island by a Spikey Blue Robot and reports that the Koopa Bros. "turned in their shells" (Though Bowser misinterprets this to mean that they quit on him when she meant that they perished with the island) he called in his children to tell them that he was going to take over the kingdom again. He also meet a scientist at some point in this gap, whom most assume to be Dr. Eggman. The two have created a giant Omega Doomship to attack Peach's Castle. The scientist also created a metal replica of Mario, that seemed to be highly powerfull, aptly named Mecha-Mario. In Episode 8, Bowser has attacked the kingdom, along with his army and kidnap Princess Peach once again. He left a letter especially to Mario to warn him that he got the Princess and tells him to surrender the Chaos Emeralds that "he" collected and bring them all to Bowser in order to get the Princess back. Personality Bowser is very much the "all brawn and no brain" type. Many of his strategies rely more on brute force to overwhelm his enemies than on strategic cunning or creativity, which is probably why the majority of his plans revolve around kidnapping Princess Peach. At times, Bowser does show a level of cunning, such as his plans for dealing with Mario when he inevitably shows up, but he usually leaves the thinking to Kammy and Kamek. Abilities Bowser is one of the strongest characters in the Mushroom Kingdom and is able to deliver devastating blows and ground-pounds on his foes. He is also covered in spikes and has sharp claws, allowing him to slash his foes as well. He also has the ability to breathe fire, either as individual fire balls or in a continous stream. Like his other terrapin warriors, Bowser can duck into his shell either for offensive by using it like a battering ram to spin into opponents or defensively to shield against attacks. Like other characters, Bowser is also fond of using power-ups to make himself bigger, stronger or just plain tougher. Episode Appearances Battles Trivia *From Episode 1 to 4, Bowser's sprites from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga changed to the sprites from Super Princess Peach. Alvin-Earthworm would later change Bowser's sprites to Bowser's appearance in ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ''in the remake series. Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)